User talk:SuperJosh
Thanks for dealing with vandalism. Proxima Centauri 20:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :No problem. All the stuff he was writing was offensive and racist, and he vandalised my User Page, so... (SuperJosh 10:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC)) ::Thanks for adding templates. We need to show clearly what is parody. Proxima Centauri 07:08, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for reporting vandalism. You can also report to one of the admins here. We are, User:Ajuk, User:Elassint, User:Proxima Centauri and User:Ryan Ajuk and I are British as you are. Proxima Centauri 10:03, 25 December 2008 (UTC) What is this flying DeLorean? Proxima Centauri 14:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :It's on the News Page because I said "2009, still no flying cars" so I had the DeLorean from Back to the Future on it. SuperJosh 18:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) 68.196.219.183 is a troll, meaning s/he is posting inflammatory comments in hopes of getting attention. --Elassint 23:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, right. Cheers. SuperJosh 23:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Happy New Year to you. Here’s some New Year celebrations. Wikimedia isn’t Copyright. You can use their pictures on your desktop. There’s any amount of good desktop wallpaper there. Here’s my special star for example. Proxima Centauri 10:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Your Birth control article is good. How about merging it with the one we've already got on Contraception? Proxima Centauri 20:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) "Right" Left" ARGH! That whole right and left thing I was trying to do just turned into a bloody disaster. Screw it SuperJosh 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Have I been editing too much? I hoped if I edited a lot it might jump start Liberapedia and encourage others to edit. I fear I may have overdone things. I'd love to give this site a thorough revamp. Ajuk and I both fear I may have overdone it. Proxima Centauri 18:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :There is never too much editing. As long as it helps the encyclopedia, it's good. Don't worry about it. Ryan 01:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :What Ryan said ^^^ SuperJosh 18:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Proxima Centauri 07:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Is this your website? Is it? ---- :Strangely enough, it isn't. Although I could see why you'd think it would be. Name and country, and such. SuperJosh 18:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liberapedia On Feb 28th Liberapedia will be just 2 years old. Here are 2 links where we can download pictures to put onto the Main Page that day. *Birthday *Birthday cakes. Liberapedia has over 1,400 articles. That’s not bad for a 2 year old. We’ve got twice as many as we had this time last year. What’s as important is that the articles are longer on average. Taking that into account we’ve probably grown by 3 or 4 times in one year in spite of Google ranking the defunct Old Liberapedia above the active New Liberapedia for 6 months. Next year we can hope to grow better. Proxima Centauri 18:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC)